As the dissemination of a 3 dimensional television (3DTV) is raging, transmission of 3D image contents transmitted by a digital broadcasting as well as dissemination of the 3D image contents performed by a storing media is vitalized.
In general, a 3D image provides a 3D effect using a principle of stereo vision of two eyes. Since a human feels perspective via parallax of two eyes, in other word, binocular parallax due to a space between two eyes apart from each other about 65 mm, the 3D image may provide the 3D effect and the perspective in a manner of providing an image, which makes a left eye and a right eye see a related plane image, respectively.
The 3D image display method includes a stereoscopic technique, a volumetric technique, a holographic technique, and the like. In case of the stereoscopic technique, it provides a left view image supposed to be watched by a left eye and a right view image supposed to be watched by a right eye. The stereoscopic technique enables a human to recognize a 3D image effect in a manner of making the left eye and the right eye watch the left view image and the right view image, respectively, using a polarized glasses or a display device itself.
In case of stereoscopic 3D image content, if two similar images having viewpoints different from each other are transmitted, the stereoscopic technique uses a technique that a receiver displays a 3D image using the two images. When the 3D image is displayed by the receiver, binocular parallax occurs due to a disparity between a left image and a right image. By doing so, a 3D image can be provided.
When a 3D image is provided, an object of negative disparity, which is configured to pop up to the front side of a screen (to a viewer side) due to binocular parallax according to each content, a scene within content, or a frame, may hang on the left and the right edge of the screen. In this case, a difference occurs between a depth recognized by binocular parallax and a depth recognized by a screen edge bezel and a user may feel a distorted depth.
This phenomenon is called an edge violation. Due to the edge violation phenomenon, a viewer may feel visual fatigue and it may be difficult for the viewer to normally watch contents. Currently, a 3D image receiver does not have a separate process capable of processing the edge violation.
In particular, in case of a multi-view 3D image, an aspect of an edge violation may vary according to each viewpoint. Currently, there is no method capable of solving the edge violation of various aspects.
In multi-view 3D broadcasting environment, inconvenience and distortion of different levels resulted from the edge violation may occur according to each of 3D viewpoints. Yet, a current 3DTV receiver does not have a method capable of processing the distortion phenomenon occurring according to each of 3D viewpoints.
In particular, when an image is included in stereo image pairs (view pair) different from each other in a manner of being duplicated, a method of transmitting contents, which is rendered by a broadcasting station in advance to prevent a distortion phenomenon due to the edge violation from being occurred, is not applicable.